Pokemon Journey: Unova
by Ultimate Gleek Mattii
Summary: A young boy who lives in Nuvema town is setting out on his pokemon journey. He will meet new friends, rivals and have to deal with the new enemy that has rose. Rated T for mild language later on.


**Hello all, i know i havnt finnished other stories but i just get bored with writing them so hopefully this one is going to be different.**

**Set after B/W started so it will have a whole new enemy. **

**A young boy who lives in Nuvema town is setting out on his pokemon journey. He will meet new friends, rivals and have to deal with the new enemy that has rose.**

**Pokemon Journey: Unova**

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

**Astons House**

The Unova region, a beautifull place full of exotic pokemon. A place where no other pokemon from other regions has ventured. Down in Unova lies the town of Nuvema where a young boy awaits for his new pokemon journey to begin.

Ten year old Aston Cresalwas in his room trying on some new clothes his mother had brought him. He was standing in front of a mirror that was decorated with different pokemon carvings around the edge. He has short choppy brown hair, bright blue eyes and was slightly tanned.

He was now wearing a black baseball cap with a yellow rim, a white t-shirt under a black and yellow sleeveless jacket. Black khaki trousers and yellow and black high tops, "Wow, yes this is it, the outfit i want" he mumbled under his breath.

Once fully ready he turned around and put his gree XTranciever on his wrist then looked at the time. It read 7:39am, "Oh my god, im going to be late" he said whilst running out his room and down the stairs. On his way own his missed a step and face palmed the wooden floor at the bottom.

"Hey hunny, watch where your going, you dont want to be hurt on your big day" his mother replied. She was tall and slim and very beautifull. She had long brown hair down to half way of her back, bright blue eyes and quite pale. Aston got up and rubbed the little bit of dust of his knees, "Im sorry mum, im just so exited" he replied.

His mother just looked and smiled then went back of into the kitchen, "Mum, ive got to go now, ill be back after the beginners party okay" Aston shouted before leaving the front door. His mother just though to herself, 'Oh Aston...i remember my begginers party, it was where i met your father' before returning to cooking.

**Nuvema town**

Aston left the house and breathed in the fresh air of Nuvema. He loved the smell of the flowers and the fresh air in the morning. He looked around and could see a few Pidove flying overhead. He looked down his garden and started to walk.

He left the garden and turned right towards town. His how lied just on the edge of Nuvema, still in side but his back garden was out of Nuvema. It taken his ten minutes to get to the mai part of town and then another five to get to ' lab.

He looked at the giant white building in front of him. It was tall and white but had a brown roof with a yellow trim. It was his dream that one day he would make it here to get his first pokemon. He then entered the building.

**Junipers Lab**

When inside a blast of air conditioning hit him, it felt so refreshing. The place was all to familier as he use to help out when he was younger for some extra poket money but this will be the last time he will see this for a while. Thinking that made him tear up a bit but he fought back the tears, he had to look strong to all the other new strainers.

He looked around but there was no one in sight so he decided to call out, "Hello...hello...is anybody home?" he shouted and in that moment he saw a girl, about his age with long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and was pale. She was wearing a a blue polo shirt with white 3 1/4 lenghs and blue and white ugg boots. She also had white gloves and a white shoulder bag.

"Hey" Aston called out. The girl turned around and smiled a little, "Hi there, im Sophie" she said in a sweet little voice, "Are you here for the begginers party?" she asked. Aston stopped in front of her, "Yeh, where is everyone?" he asked, "Well looks like were both late, i got told they have went to route 1, so thats where im of to now...wanna come with?" she asked. Aston smiled and noded then they both left.

**Nuvema town**

Once outside they made there way down the road from the lab and then walked towards route 1. "So...where you from?" Aston asked, "From Accumula, town from just over" she replied. After that they just stayed quite until they got to route 1.

**Route 1**

Oce on route 1 they looked around for the group but couldnt see them so they both decided to go look for them. Further in they were both exausted and decided to take a rest. They both sat down by a tree and Sophie pulled out a lunch box with a sandwhich in, "Hey...you hungry?" she asked Aston while handing him a rasberry jam sandwhich, "Huh, thanks" he replied before taking a bite.

They sat there for a while and then decided to move on. They both stood up but saw a few Patrat running at them full speed. Aston looked at Sophie, "Run!" he shouted. She just stood there looking scared so he grabbed her hand and pulled her out the way into the bush.

Once in the bush she finnaly came back around and could see she was lying on top of Aston, "Huh...oh god...im so sorry" she said while getting up, "No...no...its allright" Aston replied while laughing.

They both got up and left the bush to be greeted by standing there smiling, "Well there you are, you two...what were you doing in the bushes?" she asked while laughing.

Aston and Sophie started to bluh with all the new trainers and the Prof. in front of them, "Well...there were a herd of Patrat and i froze then thats where Aston here pulled me into the bush to get out of the way" Sophie said while scratching her head.

Juniper looked at them with a smirk, "Well, at least your allright, we will be heading back to the lab now to get your pokemon and pokedexes then that will be you lot sorted" Juniper said while turning to walk away. Every followed her back to the lab.

**Juniper' Lab**

Aston and Sophie walked in after Juniper and the rest of the newbies and got led into a room at the back of the lab. This room was massive with silver walls and a yellow ceiling. It had a giant window covering one wall behind Junipers desk. It had a couple machines in and a tray full of pokeballs.

Aston looked at all the other kids, there were only like ten but still so many compared to the other years, "Wow, we had a good turn out this year" Aston said to Sophie, "I know, ive heard that only half this come by in the other years" she replied.

Before they could continue Juniper stood up to speak, "Welcome young trainers of Unova. Today you will be starting your journey accros the region to become the best trainer you can" she said while smiling, seriously she never stops. "So, everyone get in alphabetical order and come choose your pokemon and afterwards go to the entrace and recieve your pokedex and pokeballs and your starter kit" she said.

Everyone rushed to get in alphabeticaly, Aston was up first and got first pick. He walked up to the tray of pokemon and could see there was Snivy, Oshawott and Tepig. He didnt hesitate to pick he went straight for Tepig, "Great choice, he si tough to rais but i know your can do it" Juniper siad before pinting him in the direction of the door.

Astone walked out that room and could see a tray with his name on. It had a yellow pokedex and five pokeballs. He walked over and picked them up then made his way out the lab.

**Nuvema town**

It was now sunset and Aston was looking up as the Pidove make there way back to there nest. A couple Patrat running into route 1 and a few Woobat flying over head. He lent against the wall and decided to wait for Sophie to come out.

He saw a fw kids run out with exitement in there step and a big smile on there faces. After ten minutes Sophie came out the lab. She just finnished putting her Pokedex and pokeballs in her bag and was about to head of. Aston spotted her, "Hey Sophie...wait up" he shouted running down the slope to her.

Sophie looked suprised, "Hey...Aston, did you wait for me?" she asked, "Yeh, i was wondering where you was staying tonight" he replied. Sophie looked in confusion, "Well i have meant to be heading back to Accumula but its getting late...ill just find a tree or somthing to sleep under" she replied while smiling.

Aston looked in disgust that his new friend had to sleep out doors, "Hey, why dont you stay at mine, you get a free breakfast and a shower in the morning" he said. Sophie looked scared for a bit that this strange boy is asking me to stay with him tonight but after going over it in her mind she agreed and they made there way back to his house.

On the way they talked to each other and found out a lot about each other. It was now like they have known each other they whole lives. Aston ahd allready contacted his mother through the XTranciever and she agreed to let Sophie about half an hour of walking they finnaly reached his house. They walked up the Garden then into his house.

**Aston' house**

Aston and Sophie walked in and saw the sofa was all made up for Sophie and his mother bwas in the kitchen cooking dinner. They both walked in and met his mum in the kitchen, "Hi mum, this is Sophie" Aston said while pointing out Sophie, "Hi miss Cresalwas, its so nice to meet you" Sophie siad in the most polite way, she ven bowed to her.

Aston' mum just looked at her and then smiled, "No, its nice to meet you, oh and just call me mum" she returned back to sophie. A couple of minutes passed and Sophie remembered she had to call her dad, "Miss...i mean mum, can i call my dad to tell him im staying here, hes probobly worying about me?" Sophie asked, "Why yes, phones just on the wall near the front door" she replied.

Moments later they all sat down for dinner and then settled of to bed. Aston had decided to let Sophie sleep in his bed and he slept downstairs. They all drifted of knowing that a good day will be coming tommorw.

**Well there you have it :). If you want to know what my characters look like then go to: www. .com/gallery/#/d45yetu. Take away the first space. Read and Review.**


End file.
